Surprise!
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: The YuGiOh cast and some other friends are throwing a party for one in particular. How will it go and will it be a hit, or a bust? [For you Sapphireluva ]


**Surprise!

* * *

**

**Summery:** The Yu-Gi-Oh cast and some other friends are throwing a party for one in particular. How will it go and will it be a hit, or a bust? For you Sapphireluva!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, it would be wacky. So trust me. I do NOT own it.

* * *

**BE Dragon: **lol. Okay. Get this. I didn't notice that when you use the first letter of each word of my username, it spells out bed. Never knew and was confused when people would shorten it to BED. Lol! Well there was something VERY important going onlast Saturday. You guessed it. IT WAS MY BEST FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY ON THE 23 OF SEPTEMBER! So Happy Birthday my best friend Sapphireluva(even though I'm a bit late)! I couldn't have asked for a better friend!

* * *

The day was like any other. A warm sunny day. The air cool and white fluffy clouds floated overhead. Yami sat in the greenhouse of his and Yugi's house in Texas. It was warm during the summer, and cool during the winter. The way they both liked it. 

But they weren't alone.

They, and all their friends(not including Kaiba and Mokuba), had moved in along with them, not being able to be across the sea from them and their new friend who shared the house with them.

The house was large with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large living room, a medium kitchen/dinning room, and small indoor greenhouse in the back yard where Yami sat in a white wood chair reading his book.

It was a white room. The panels on the wall with the door that led into the house were completely white. There were many potted plants and two small palm trees Yami himself named Bob and Bobina. Flowers ranging from many different colors decorated the glass paneled wall on the opposite side that viewed the large backyard. A small water fountain and a few wind chimes were the last of the accessories to the large room.

All silence was broken when he heard the from door slam open and close. Feet prodded down the long brown hall way leading to the greenhouse. The door opened and shut.

"YAMI!" yelled a teen girl as she bounded up to him and shook his shoulder. Yami looked up to the girl Her hair was brown, yet looked black. It was short and curled a bit at the tips that brushed and inch below her shoulders. She wore a blue tank top along with jean pants. Black, rectangle rimmed glasses placed on her lightly tanned nose moved very little as she continued to shake him.

"You can stop shaking now, Marisa. You have my attention." he said.

"Oh." was all she said before she blinked a couple of times and stopped shaking him.

"Now what is it you wanted to say?"

"Oh yeah!" she flashed a smile before a look of worry spread across her face. It is Lani's birthday today! We _have _to have a birthday party for her!" She squealed.

Yami tilted. "Why us? Not to sound rude."

Marisa frowned and exhaled a tired sigh. "_Because_ she is my BEST friend! And plus, not for her, you and Yugi wouldn't be where you are today!" she said with a smirk.

Yami blinked. "OF COURSE! Now. What did you have in mind?" he asked, remembering it was Lani who had brought them together as Boyfriends.

Marisa sat down on a white wood chair next to him. "I wanted to throw a surprise party for her, duh! Busy with and school and everything else, she won't see it coming! You know! We have all our friend come and surprise her!" she snickered and smiled to herself. "It will be great!"

Yami nodded. "And when and what time do you propose we have this _party_?"

Marisa gave a sheepish smile. "Well..." her voice dimmed before she started off in a fast pace. "Itotallyforgottoplanaheadthisyearanddidn'tknowwhattodosoIdecidedwitheveryone'shelpwecouldpullitoffinfivehourswhilesheisoutwithMokubaandYugi."

Yami blinked. Boy did she talk fast. "Okay. First. Did you drink coffee or chug down a pound of sugar? Second. What?"

Marisa sighed and took a deep breath. "To answer your first question; no! We ran out." she pouted. "Second. I said: I totally forgot to plan ahead this year and didn't know what to do so I decided with everyone's help we could pull it off in five hours while she is out with Mokuba and Yugi."

Yami sighed and ran a tanned hand through his hair. He looked down giving Marisa a guess he wouldn't go through with it.

Yami stood up. "Marisa. Get ready! We have a party to start. Call up Yugi and Mokuba and tell them to take her to Western Play Land and tell Seto to bring over a cake. You and me will get the Bakuras and the Mariks together and buy some gifts while Honda, Anzu, and Jou go and buy decorations."

Of course, Bakura and Ryou and Marik and Malik couldn't live without their friends/rivals, so they, to, moved in Texas, though in a different home.

Marisa jumped up and squealed, clapping her hands as she bounded off into the house to make the calls while Yami went in also and put away his book to tell Honda, Jou, and Anzu the plan.

* * *

----------Three hours later. 

The house was decorated with ribbons and balloons quickly. Marisa and Jou at the moment were balancing out a banner saying "Happy Birthday". Marisa was standing on his shoulders, gripping onto the crown molding till her fingers and knuckles turned white at the swaying movement of Jou.

"J-J-Jou! Please! Please stop moving! Your going to make me fall! Then you'll have to sweep up my head and through me away!" she snapped with fear and gulped.

"I thought you said you weren't afraid of heights!" Jou called with a smirk.

"I'm not afraid of heights. I'm just very afraid of falling and breaking my head. Thanks to you, I went to _Death By Fall_(made up the movie! Don't go looking for it!) and saw the freaking movie!" she snapped again, tapping the banner at last.

Jou rolled his eyes. Unlucky for him, Marisa saw him and pushed down her weight on his left shoulder, not that she was fat and heavy.

"Hey!" Jou yelled as he tilted over and let her fall onto the couch. Ounce she sprang up from it, she chased after him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled as she chased him past Yami and Anzu who had walked in with gifts.

"Jou's dead." Yami sighed. "We're going to have a birthday party and a funeral in the same day." he said with a laugh.

Anzu nodded and snickered. "I pity him." she said shaking her head.

They heard a knock at the front door.

"Come in!" Yami yelled as he and Anzu put some groceries down on a counter in the kitchen.

"Hello." said Ryou as he went in, a bright cheery smile on his face as his chocolate brown eyes glimmered. Behind him, Bakura scowled at Yami.

"Hello, Ryou, Bakura." Anzu said with an equal cheerful smile.

"Hey, tomb robber. Hey Ryou." Yami said, smirking.

"What ever you baka Pharaoh."

Ryou and Anzu sighed as they looked at each other. "Those two can't go one day without making silent insults, now can they?" Ryou asked in a whisper in his British accent.

Anzu shook her head. "No. They can't go one _hour_ without making insults to each other."

Ryou nodded as they both slipped away, leaving the two yamis to their glaring contest.

"EIIIIII!" Jou screamed as he ran down the stairs, and brushed passed them.

"Get back here, Jou. Fallow-Me still want a hug!" said Marisa with a demonic grin, holding out a rather fat black and white cat.

The cat meowed on cue as it clutched onto Marisa's shoulder, digging its nails in her skin. Although she didn't seem to mind.

"Ooh Jou! Where are you?" she called.

Ryou and Anzu stared at each other and shrugged it off, walking outside. A black limo drove up, and Seto Kaiba walked out, holding two boxes of presents. Anzu and Ryou supposed one was from Mokuba to Sapphireluva and the other was from Seto to Sapphireluva.

"Hi Seto!" Anzu greeted as she flashed a smile at him.

Seto grunted. "Whatever. I got the call from Marisa to get over here stat to help out, otherwise she'll burn some important papers." he said.

Ryou and Anzu looked at each other yet again. Marisa would never go to that resort unless she _really_ needed to.

"Okay. You can help us out by setting up some chairs in the backyard and work the grill. Yami and Bakura are supposed to do the grill, but we doubt that is gonna happen. And plus, they might make it explode again."

"That will be the fifth one, no?" Anzu asked Ryou, getting a nod in response.

"You guys are freaks." Seto muttered, walking into the house.

"Hi Seto!" Marisa greeted with a smile. "Here. Can you hold Fallow-Me? Thanks!" she handed him the cat and rushed after Jou. "OOOH JOU! Fallow-Me _still_ wants that hug!"

Seto looked at the cat in his arms, the cat glared at him. Seto glared back.

And there stood the great CEO, having a glare contest with a fat cat.

Mean while, Yugi was puking out anything he had eaten that morning while Mokuba swayed around on his feet as a teen girl cheered, her hair in a pony tail, the tips of it curled.

"Lets do it again!" she said dragging them over to the froggy bouncy thing that was one of the rides at Western Play land.

Back to every one else.

Marisa had successfully tied Jou down into a chair and cemented the chair to the floor, keeping him away from all the food in fear he would eat it all, leaving none for the rest of them.

"Seto! Where is the cake?" Marisa asked him, after dragging him outside.

"In the kitchen." he replied quickly. "I _will_ beat you. Mr. Fallow-Me." he said, still in the glaring contest with the cat.

"_Me-ow_." the cat replied.

Marisa sighed and rolled her eyes, as she went into the kitchen.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be grilling some hot dogs and burgers? OUTSIDE!" she asked Yami and Bakura who at the moment were arguing about which brand of hot dogs to use.

"We _would_ if Bakura here would just let me grill the Bar-S hot dogs!" Yami said, holding a pack of Bar-S hotdogs.

"I still think we should use the _other_ brand! The one I can't say!" Bakura said, pointing out to Oscar hotdogs.

Marisa's eye twitched. "AG! Give me those!" she snatched both packets and cut them open. She washed her hands and pulled out a plate and put them all on the plate, mixing them up. "THERE! Now go and grill them!" she ordered.

Yami and Bakura glared one last time at each other and took the plate outside.

"Ag. Those yamis. What are ya gonna do with them? Can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em." she said, picking up the cake and taking it outside.

After making sure Yami and Bakura weren't burning the hotdogs and burgers, and checking up to see if Fallow-Me or Seto had won the glaring contest, and making sure Jou was still tied to his chair, she went to the front porch to see if Marik and Malik had showed up yet.

Just her luck. They had with them Ishizu and three bags of presents. And of course a pinata in the shape of a Star that she had personally ordered. The Star had the words: Baka-fie to those who Steal MY Candy.

She laughed to herself and smiled at them. "Hey guys! Glad ya can make it! Thanks for picking up the pinata. I'm sure I will be able the smash it on Bakura later as the funny act comes in." she said with a grin.

OH yes. She had everything planned out. No one was going to leave without thinking of the wonderful plan she had been thinking up of.

The three smiled... well... Malik grinned evilly... at her and nodded.

"Every one is out in the back." she said opening the door for them to walk in. "Tell them not to kill each other yet. I'm going to the store to get Lani a present." she called to them before walking down the streets to the closest store. What? No way she could drive. She didn't know how!

* * *

----------------------Six minutes till 6 

Everyone chatted away as they waited for Yug, Mokuba, and Lani to arrive. They had received a call from Yugi's cell not to long ago saying that they were going home. Seeing as Western Play Land was pretty faraway, they all relaxed.

Marisa you around her shoulder upstairs a few times, making Yami give her a quick glare in confusion.

"Marisa-chan. Why do you keep lookin upstairs?" he asked.

Every turned and looked at her.

"... first answer me this; how come when someone calls my name, they look at me? Second. Because... I have a surprise! DUH!" she said with a playful grin.

"They are here!" Ishizu exclaimed as she looked over to everyone from her spot near the window.

"Good! Now you know what to do!" Marisa said. She got up and opened the door and grinned widely like she always does. "Lani-san! I am _so_ glad you got here! It is crazy!" she said as she walked over to the teen girl said Lani.

Lani blinked. "Why? What happened?" she asked.

"Do you want the truth or the lie?"

"Kill me. Tell me the lie first."

"Nyla went into labor this morning!"

Lani slapped her forehead. "Truth?"

"Seto is having a glaring contest with my cat."

Lani laughed.

Marisa smiled at her progress. "Come on! You can see it for yourself!" she said as she pulled Lani inside. She stopped her in front of the living room door. "What ever you do dude, don't leave us!" she said getting down on her knees and hugging Lani's legs.

Lani blinked. "Uh... dude... I won't.."

Marisa practically jumped up. "Okay!" she said cheerfully.

Lani looked at Marisa then at the living room door again before slowly walking in there. Everyone jumped up in front of her and smiled... well Malik, Seto, and Bakura evilly grinned... and yelled 'happy birthday!'.

Lani jumped back a looked behind her at Marisa and hit her upper arm playfully. "Baka! You! You!" she said and smiled.

Marisa grinned from ear to ear. She stepped up to Lani and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Happy birthday my friend."

And the rest of the day was just pure humor. Yami and Bakura blew up the grill. Fallow-Me won the glaring contest. Jou got loose and ate everything up to the deserts where Marisa hit him over the head and swore if he so much as looked over at the cake, he wouldn't see the next day. Yugi and Mokuba puked, being reminded of all the rides they had endured and Marisa sang the 'I'm getting old and so are you' song to Lani.

And lastly, Marisa _tripped_ and made the pinata crash over Bakura's head. And to this minute. He runs from kids with bats.

And not to mention Lani got a cute black Labrador puppy that has licked Seto's face clean.

* * *

**BE Dragon:** I am really late and I am so sorry Sapphireluva. I was supposed to have it done last Friday. T-T Well happy birthday my friend! Oh yeah and for all you who don't know the 'I'm getting old and so are you' song. Here it is! Copyright by BED and Sapphireluva. 

**I am right here _standing_! **

**Up on this chair! **

**I am getting older!**

**With nothing but air!**

**But now you are here with _me_!**

**Sitting up in this tree!**

**Sayin' as we get older!**

**I'm only something!**

**Here we are singing! **

**At Peter Piper Pizza!**

**Laughing like drunkies tonight and forever!**

**Horay!**

We interupt this last minute thingy to say: Bastion has a seriouse Brain Disease.

Review please! Just click that little button please!


End file.
